legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zook Z. Pepperclank
A Gnome who never asked for any of this. Physical Description At three and a half feet tall, Zookalin is quite "average" when compared to the typical gnome. Background The pipeweed I was chased by the Hill Giants over wasn’t pipeweed. It was a mimulus dracunculus, a deadly nightshade that disguises itself as mimulus vernix – a rare healing herb said to be able to revive the dead (old apothecary legend, but there’s always truth in legends) – through illusion magic. One of the Halfling guildmasters, Welby Underbough, asked me to retrieve the vernix for him under the guise that it was to heal the somnucide disease that was plaguing my home city of Milford Haven. Come to find out, he had poisoned the village in an attempt to take the town elder’s relic (some kind of illusion staff), but the town healer was curing people too fast (giving them A SMALLER DISEASE THAT ISN’T FATAL), tricking me into thinking it was just as deadly, requiring this rare herb. With the dracunculus, he was able to sneak it into the water supply, killing everyone, including my parents, within a week. I had put blind trust into the guildmaster and got all my family killed. That’s why I attached myself to the Altmer Clan. Adopted himself into Yenkas' elven clan after they saved him from a Hill Giant. Since Yenkas' death, he has slowly learned the need to use his illusions and magic offensively. Has developed a keen mind in his years, remembering anything he has seen or heard in the last 30 days, direction, and the hours until next sunrise/sunset. He uses this ability to the annoyance of his party members. Magic Skills Due to his "on-the-job" learning, Zook's illusion spells frequently fail when used offensively, as he is not used to running on high adrenaline. His skill as an apothecary has translated into his magic usage, favoring poisons and acids, and pseudo-natural effects over the more flashy and ubiquitous fire and ice magics. Alter Egos With his ability to disguise himself with illusions, Zook has been known to take on alter egos as needed. Belrock Brownanvil of the Third Clan Dwarf alter-ego, used to get information out of various dwarves on the way to and inside Moradin during the initial Gnome uprisings. Relationships 'Legend: |A| - Alive, |D| - Deceased, |M| - Missing.' Allies Chrysanthemum- |A| The great and mighty dragon lady. Leader of the Council of Ertol. Duran Veneficus- |A| Elgroth- |A| Merinthe Galalani- |A| Belrus Gillio- |A| Friends/Contacts Lorem Ipsum Enemies/Foes Cyric - |A| An evil god of lies. Took the form of Eustace, a student of Duran, who appeared to be a little slow, but was imbued with innate magical talent. Dalv - |A| A ancient vampire lord. Could have possibly been a good guy at one point before he was betrayed by the Elves and Kristen Stewart. Mistress Ling - |A| A criminal leader in the Twin Dagger Cities, who deals in forbidden artifacts. She send some goons to kill the party and capture Merinthe. She bad. Queen Judy of Klortho - |A| The queen of Klortho, she aspired to be a enemy to Group 1 and a clear one against her people, sacrificing them and distracting them from the war she wanted to start with her sister and the demons. Welby Underbough - |A| Category:PCs Category:Group 1